charmed_the_second_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope Halliwell-Mikaelson
Danielle Rose Russell as "Hope Poppy Halliwell-Mikaelson" Hope is the oldest and only child of Parker Halliwell and Niklaus "Klaus" Mikaelson and is the thirteenth child to be born into the third generation! Even when she was a baby, Hope was said to be a fighter. It was said by both of her parents; Parker. She is also seemingly very intelligent as she was able to use her magic to turn a car on and off, despite still being a baby. Hope seems to be a kind and gentle young girl, with a sweet and innocent persona. She is also rather lonely, never having any other kids her own age to play with. As a teenager, Hope is shown to be stubborn and brave as she was willing to put herself through extreme pain and possible death in order to get her mother back. Both Klaus and Caroline describe Hope as being smart, possibly too smart for her own good, like her father. It has been shown that Hope has gained one of her father's traits of doing whatever she can to protect her family. Hope is always offering to help to save those she cares about and considers family, including Marcel. However, once Hope magically absorbs the Hollow’s soul, it nearly drives her insane because she constantly starts to hear whispers of voices in her head. The only way she can end the madness going on inside her head is by committing acts of violence. Instead of taking her anger and frustrations out on innocents, she takes it out on those she deems not innocent (provided with her father's assistance). However, her desire to quell the voices by using violence and magic causes her to kill someone who is innocent, although she intended not to. Hope struggles to forge meaningful connections with other people and make friends with the other students at her school, not only because of her secret supernatural classification, but also because she's already endured a lifetime of grief and heartbreak. To her peers, she seems closed off. She is forgiving to MG when she thought he killed her boyfriend Landon. Due to her often disastrous past, she has resigned herself to isolation, considering it the path that will provide the least heartbreak in her life. She sees loneliness as less of a burden to bear than her formative experiences of loving so deeply and losing so terribly. However, she has begun to open up more to people, tediously forming friendships and entering a romantic relationship. She is slowly becoming more optimistic that she will be happy. Witch'' ''and Cupid-Witch Powers: * Psychic Reflection * Levitation * Telekinetic Beaming Cupid Powers: * Beaming * Sensing * The Cupid Ring and its powers! Mermaid Powers: * Transformation into mermaid 10 seconds after getting wet! * Hydrokinesis * Aerokinesis Werewolf Powers: * Super Strength * Super Speed * Super Agility * Super Durability * Healing Factor * Super Senses * Lycanthrope Enhancement * Shapeshifting/Transformation Control * Werewolf Bite * Full Moon * Lie Detection Vampire Powers: * Super Strength * Super Speed * Super Agility * Super Senses * Super Durability * Healing Factor * Enhanced Emotions *Emotional Control *Mind Compulsion *Sire Bond *Telepathy *Dream Manipulation *Illusions *True Face *Shapeshifting/Transformation Control *Lycanthrope Enhancement *Day Walking *Werewolf Bite Cure *Procreation *Immunity to Silver Fears: * Being exposed! * Not being able to be there for her family, and her friends! Strengths: * Her parents #1 Strength! * The rest of her family, and her friends!